


Samus's Final Ride

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [11]
Category: Metroid Series, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Guro, Inanimate Transformation, Objectification, Other, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Samus tries to join a racing tournament - but she'll never make it to the starting line... At least not in the way she had imagined.
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Kudos: 13





	Samus's Final Ride

Samus Aran rolled her eyes as she stood in the garage - waiting for the newest upgrade to be installed to her Varia Suit. She really didn’t think it was necessary - as far as she was concerned, her armor could take anything - but the mechanics insisted. If Samus truly wanted to join the kart-and-bike racing, she needed to have her suit brought up to their standards of safety - or at least that’s what the blonde bounty hunter had been told. If this was necessary for her to join the competition, then so be it - Samus standing impatiently as she watched the men work on her suit. Those changes… They seemed different from other upgrades her power armor had been given before. Just what were these men doing?

To make things even more confusing, the mechanics demanded her Zero Suit as well. She had let it slip that she was planning to use it as her outfit if needed when riding a motorbike - and that was all the reason they needed. Samus really wanted to refuse them there… But she also wanted to actually take part in those races. As frustrating as it was… The blonde woman reluctantly headed for the bathroom. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath the skin-tight, blue bodysuit - and she wasn’t going to strip naked in front of those men. 

After warning the mechanics what she’d do to them if they dared to walk in on her, Samus then closed the door behind her - and began taking the suit off. With how intricate it was, it took her quite a while… Ah, it was so satisfying to let her skin breathe properly! 

Seeing her own fit, muscular body in the mirror, Samus gave her tits a playful grope, squeezing them and making them jiggle around. As much as she loved her sets of armor, actually getting her puppies out of the confines of the suit was a rarity - and one she very much cherished. After a moment of making them move, the bounty hunter let go of them - and took the suit from the ground.

Opening the door just a little, Samus pushed the suit out - and told the man waiting for the suit outside, that she wasn’t going to come out until he returned it to her. Like this, she wouldn’t be able to oversee the changes the men were now applying to her suit… But she sure as hell wasn’t going to let them ogle her nude body.

After slamming the door back shut, Samus took a look across the bathroom. It was a little too small for her to train. There was really nothing to do for her now except wait… Or was it? Gazing upon her muscular, yet good-looking body in the mirror was pretty entertaining. It’s been quite a while since she got a moment just to herself… Being forced into one right now might not have been that bad!

Samus directed one of her hands towards her tits again - and began massaging them with it. Unlike the playful gropes earlier, this time she was a lot rougher with her chest - digging her fingers deeper into them and pinching her nipples. With her nervous system usually hooked up to the zero suit, normal stimulation simply wouldn’t do it - she needed to get this rough with her body in order to actually feel it.

With her other hand Samus began rubbing her slit. Putting a lot of force into assaulting her own lower lips, the bounty hunter tried her best to get off. However, without the upgrades to her Zero Suit that assisted her with climaxes normally, that proved to be almost impossible. She felt some pleasure because of her actions, but it was nowhere near enough what she had gotten used to - and as a result, the blonde just continued to play with herself with ever-growing frustration.

Time fled, but the spacefaring blonde was still having troubles cumming. She became so absorbed in it, that the sound of someone knocking on the door startled her a little.

“Miss Aran? Your Zero Suit is ready…”

The slightly muffled voice coming from the outside caused samus to shakingly walk towards the door - opening it ever so slightly while standing behind it. Her steps were a bit shaky, her body shaking a little because of her furious masturbatory session - even if it wasn’t a very successful one. She didn’t even reply to the man as she watched her outfit slip in through the crack in the door - slamming it shut the moment she saw that it was fully in.

Hastily putting the skin-tight outfit back on, Samus let out a very aroused breath of relief as she felt it connect to her body again. 

Rubbing her pussy through the crotch of it caused true pleasure to flow up her body, her knees buckling as she quivered in pleasure. Her earlier unsatisfactory masturbation left her so horny that she now cared for nothing but cumming as fast as she could. She could tell there was something different about the suit, could feel it pinching her in spots that it didn’t before… But those pinches only made her feel even better.

Even as more and more of those pinches began to pop up all over her skin - in some places Samus even feeling the suit was starting to chafe it - she paid it no mind. She could check out those changes to her outfit in a few moments… For now, she just wanted to cum!

Finally, after a few more powerful flicks to her cunt, the blonde reached the release she desired. Her body began shaking heavily as her love honey gushed straight into her suit, its substance easily absorbing all of it. Samus only felt even more thrilled as she felt it suck all of it out, groaning happily as her suit enhanced her climax just as usual.

In the midst of her orgasmic high, Samus began to feel her skin starting to hurt. Lifting one arm to her face, she stared at it with horror and confusion as she saw the suit shifting on it… And, more importantly, squeezing hard on her arm. It felt as if her skin was coming apart… And soon, that same sensation began to flare up all over her body.

Was this really happening? Did those men… Turn her zero suit against her? As the realization hit her, Samus struggled to get the blue outfit off. However, with the post-coital weakness having a strong hold on her body still, she failed at it. Her fingers poked weakly against what used to be the zipper to it, only to find that that part of the suit had already melted - making it impossible for her to take it off even if she wasn’t feeling so lightheaded.

Samus let her arms hang limply at her sides, staring at her reflection in the mirror - feeling nothing short of defeated. She wasn’t sure what was happening… But she knew she had no way of preventing it now. The pain continued to spread all over her body - her suit melting as a whole and merging with her skin. She watched the changes that were occuring within her body as a result - noticing her legs growing wider than before. She failed to see her butt becoming bigger than it was, but she did notice her chest growing in size. She could also tell some changes were happening within her vagina and anus… But wasn’t really able to tell, what they were.

How could she have let this happen? How could she have been so gullible? Samus asked herself those questions as her body continued to merge with her Zero suit. The blonde’s body was unable to keep going with the unnatural changes occurring within it - and so eventually it just began to shut down. As organ after organ fell to the transformation, she began to die - the blonde very much aware of what was happening. Tears flashed up in her eyes at how painful the final moments of her transformation were - but soon glazed over, her vision going dark.

Even her death didn’t stop the transformation. If anything, it was only the catalyst for some major changes to start taking place.

Before long, her skin was indistinguishable from the suit she had put on - it’s blue hue clearly showing in it. Her body had grown much curvier than she was in life - her butt ballooning out to a size that would have made it impossible for Samus to move as covertly as she used to. Her tits had swelled too. Their aerolas were much bigger than before, her niplpes sticking out ever so slightly out of them.

Both her cunt and her anus were now pretty huge hollowed-out canals - perfect for if anyone wanted to make use of them now. Her rectum had also been disconnected from her guts, opening it up to her abdominal cavity instead - as preparations for further use. Her belly itself had swollen quite a bit as well - its folds close to just opening up. Her entire body now had quite the rubber-like texture to it - and she had become even sturdier in death than she was in life.

The mechanics waited on the outside for a long time. They knew how tough the bounty hunter was, and that she could very well last a long time fighting back against the transformation. They only opened the door to the bathroom once they were absolutely certain that she would be dead at that point - and were greeted with the sight of Samus’s dead, sluttified body. Her dead face showed no sign of the strong woman she once was. Her eyes were rolled up to the back of her head. Her swollen lips were open, her tongue hanging out - as if the woman was begging for some cocks to fill it.

Dragging her corpse out of the bathroom, the mechanics were quick to sample Samus’s various holes. Her vaginal canal was gaping open, but once plugged with a dick, it clamped down hard on it. Even if it had changed its form a little, it was still a very usable orifice. The men made sure to test just that, probing it with cock after cock, each of them blowing his load straight into what was still there of her womb.

Her hollowed out anus was also given a pounding, though not one as vigorous as her cunt did. Its main purpose wouldn’t be being fucked, anyways - but that didn’t stop the men from fucking it now. Their cumshots were delivered directly to her abdomen, covering her insides with a thin coat of white. Her face had also received some attention - Samus’s corpse facefucked a number of times as well.

Once the men had agreed that they’ve put Samus’s body to enough use, it was time to actually return to their work. Their job weren’t just to kill Samus…. It was to then turn her corpse into a functional motorbike.

The modifications to the Zero suit had already helped out with that quite a bit. Now, they just molded Samus’s body into what would be the perfect frame for a bike. Her arms stretched out towards one wheel - holding it out in front of her. Her tits made for bumpers that were keeping the wheel in the correct spot, too. Her head - after getting a pair of handlebars attached to it - would let its rider steer the bike.

The biggest change, perhaps, came from her belly. Pulling the giant sack of rubbery skin open, they quickly took out all of the dead organs that were inside it. Throwing them into the trash, they had now created a large space within it. Cleaning it from all the cum that was still there, the men were then able to insert something big inside it. Specifically, an engine - powerful enough to keep the bike going. Because of its size, it was necessary for Samus’s belly to swell as much as it did - but once that happened, they were free to close her belly around it again.

The bike’s exhaust was directly connected to Samus’s puffy anus, a pipe now peeking out of her still-clenching asshole. The bounty hunter’s back and ass both made for a very comfortable seat - Samus’s massive buttocks softer than any leather. For her pussy, they’ve installed a plug within it, though one that was easily removable - making sure that their client could still use Samus’s body whenever she wanted to. Her legs completed the frame, stretching out behind her - the bike’s second wheel attached to her feet. 

After a number of internal changes to ensure proper energy transmission, and locking her limbs in place like that, Samus’s now had been made into a fully functional bike. The men had taken the bike for a quick test run, and Samus proved to be quite serviceable - able to go almost as fast as the bounty hunter herself would when using her speed-booster. Her body lend itself really well to this kind of thing… Perhaps even too well. Putting a few power dampeners in place to ensure that the bike would comply with the current race standards, the men then decided that the base for the bike was finished. 

Their work wasn’t done yet, though. It wouldn’t be wise to simply ride the bike as it was… It’d raise too many questions, especially with the bounty hunter going missing. They had a perfect way to conceal it, though. Samus’s Varia suit had been taken apart and separated into a variety of plates. The crew spent the next few hours installing many, many of them - concealing the bike’s true nature.

By the time they were done, it’d be impossible to tell that Samus was still sitting underneath these plates. It’d only look like the owner was paying homage to the recently-missing heroine with a bike that looked like her armor did… A very faithful homage. A helmet had been placed upon Samus’s head, with the visor almost completely opaque. If looked at from a certain angle, though… It’d still show Samus’s face underneath it.

All of those additions were still removable, though - in case the buyer still wanted to parade her trophy to the world, or simply look at Samus’s body to truly see what the woman had become now.

Now, they were ready to hand it off to their benefactor - and so they did just that. Quickly delivering the bike to their employer’s estate, they left it there. As far as they were concerned, Samus had never even reached their garage… Unless their latest contraption needed any repairs. that was.

***

Daisy stared happily at her newest purchase. Even with all the plating in place, she could easily make out Samus’s form underneath it. 

She took pleasure in picking out the shape of Samus’s giant ass through the layers of plating. Parts of it were still visible - and so, she reached out for them. The princess laughed as she realized that the exhaust pipe was coming directly out of Samus’s asshole. Even if it meant she couldn’t really fuck it, the idea was still hilarious to her - that Samus’s rectum would still be used to get rid of waste even when turned into a machine.

Groping Samus’s butt for a moment, she then slapped it a few times - to no reaction. She also slipped her hands underneath the plating at the front - finding Samus’s enlarged tits underneath it. The Zero suit having merged with them made them feel much different in her hands than any other tits before did - only making molesting them with her hands all the more interesting.

With her curiosity sated for the moment, Daisy climbed on top of the bike. As she placed her own ass right on top of Samus’s large, soft buttcheeks, a thrill of pleasure went up the brown-haired princess’ body, her cock twitching a little. The bitch was dead! And she was just her toy now! Ah, it felt so good!

With her decline in popularity in recent years, Daisy felt nothing but jealousy towards some of her more successful peers. When she heard that Samus was looking into taking part in their kart races as well, the princess had decided that enough was enough. She simply wasn’t going to let that happen! That cunt wasn’t going to steal her place here as well!

And so she paid the mechanics’ to make Samus into a motorbike. And now it was hers!

Turning the engine on, Daisy felt its vibrations resonate through the whole bike - and through the way she was sitting, also through her own body. Specifically, through her dick - that was laid out on top of Samus’s back. That caused the futa princess’s cock to harden - but she kept her urges in check, at least for now. It stirred within her tight rider’s suit, its outline clearly visible through her clothes - but Daisy was fine with that.

As Daisy took the bike for a test ride, the princess’s arousal only increased. The continued vibrations against her body were very stimulating. She was very satisfied with the bike’s performance, as well - it drove just so well! With this, she’d be sure to win some of the next races!

Returning home, however, the princess was finally able to let her lust out. Freeing her erect cock from her hard pants, she removed the plug installed in Samus’s cunt. Sliding it right down her tight pussy, the princess moaned loudly. It was a very good sheath for her cock - and just holding her cock inside it felt really good. Starting to move her cock in and out of Samus’s slit only made her feel even better. Daisy happily fucked her new sex toy, very satisfied with the work of the men who had produced the vehicle for her. The brown-haired woman came into Samus, and she came hard - her cock firing spurt after spurt of cum into Samus’s tight love canal.

Fucking her just once just wasn’t enough for her, though. As she was gearing herself up for round two, Daisy accidentally switched the engine back on. To her absolute surprise, its vibrations extended to Samus’s vagina as well. In an instant, Samus turned from a very good fucktoy into a perfect one. It was an onahole that kept moving on its own! Almost as if the bounty hunter was still alive under all that scrap metal! 

After cumming once more, Daisy get off the bike and circled around. Grabbing the visor, she stared right through it - only to see Samus’s face underneath it. It was just as slutty as it had been the moment she died - but Daisy still wanted it to look worse. Taking the visor off, she slapped it with her cock a few times.

“Yes! Know your place, cunt!”

Next, she began to rub her shaft against Samus’s grown lips. Her tongue still twitched whenever she touched it with her cock, causing more pleasant sensations to ripple up her cock. Her lips closed on her cock on their own when she finally pushed it in - Samus sucking her off even after death. The pleasant suction on her cock only encouraged Daisy to fuck Samus’s face with all she had. Before long, she had added a new coat of paint to her bike’s windshield - a layer of her own jizz. Putting the visor back on, she decided to keep the semen there - it’s not like anyone would be able to see it anyways.

In the following days, Daisy would take the Samus bike to a variety of races. Between each of these, she’d be able to blow off some steam through fucking it. The simple way to relieve her stress improved her performance in the races significantly, almost as much as her new bike did. Some questioned how did she acquire it, but they didn’t really dig into it. And if someone tried to… Daisy wouldn’t mind turning them into another vehicle.


End file.
